Not Applicable
Not Applicable
Not Applicable
1. Field of the Invention
This invention refers to the construction of a cover for ball joint for application in connections of both angular and rotational movement of two parts and, more particularly, for application in automotive vehicles.
2. Description of Related Art
The prior technique for the construction of ball joints is based on a construction composed of a box or receptacle where it is housed a single bearing or a split bearing that in turn houses a ball that is disposed as an integral part of the end of a pin, called ball-end pin. This duly assembled set has a fixing system on the external part of the box or receptacle, the same occurring in the end opposed to the ball, of the so-called ball-end pin, in such a way that, having been fixed the box to mobile part and the ball-end pin to another, it provides to both parts angular and rotational movements.
The conventional ball joints generally are assembled by utilizing a cover having a rim with a smooth circumference. In the assembling process, this rim of the external circumference of the cover overlaps a flange provided in the bearing that involves the spherical head of the ball-end pin. The flange provided in the bearing aims to fix it in the interior of the ball joint box in order that the same does not move in the interior of this box when the ball joint is in operation. What occurs, however, is that as this bearing flange is pressed between a recess provided in the internal face of the joint box and the cover of the same that overlaps it. When the ball joint box closes with the cover, the closing process tends to press too tightly the cover over the flange, causing its rupture. In other words, the ball joint box is of metallic material and receives in its recess the flange of the bearing that is made of elastomer and the box cover, that is also metallic, overlaps the bearing flange. Thus, when one closes of the ball joint box, which happens by a rolling process, one presses excessively the two metallic components over the elastomer and this sometimes causes a breakage, rupture or bursting of the components. This flaw makes the bearing to get loose inside the ball joint box impairing its operation.
It is an object of this invention to eliminate this undesirable flaw, by building a cover which, irrespectively of the pressure that is exerted upon it when of the closing of the ball joint, does not burst the bearing flange, so that, after the complete assembling of the ball joint the same remains fixed to the place that is intended to it, as desired.
To obtain this desired result, a cover was constructed which, also made of metallic material, is provided with a recess in its outermost circumference in such a fashion that, even if too strongly pressed during assembly, the boss exerting the function of a limiting piece, presses the bearing flange, but, only in its outermost circumference. Even under extreme pressure conditions causing the bearing flange to burst, however, rupture only occurs in its outermost circumference, maintaining intact the major part of this flange that is trapped between the box recess and the profile that becomes a recess of the cover, as result of the construction of the boss in its outermost circumference.